Garis Batas
by altereis
Summary: Ada garis batas yang memisahkan Annie dari dunia luar dan Eren ingin menerobosnya sebelum gadis itu melangkah terlalu jauh ke tempat yang tidak bisa ia jangkau. /untuk challenge "hampir" /semi-canon


**Garis Batas**

 _(untuk challenge "hampir" oleh amaha/esthleim)_

.

.

 **Summary:** Ada garis batas yang memisahkan Annie dari dunia luar dan Eren ingin menerobosnya sebelum gadis itu melangkah terlalu jauh ke tempat yang tidak bisa ia jangkau.

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dalam pembuatan fic.

 **Warning:** semi-canon bercampur headcanon, pendek, hasil ketikan orang yang lagi writer's block jadi kemungkinan agak acakadut orz.

 **Happy reading!**

.

* * *

.

Tanpa sepengetahuan yang bersangkutan, Eren selalu diam-diam memperhatikan Annie. Bukan tipe seperti penguntit yang mengorek privasi orang lain, tapi lebih kepada ketertarikan alamiah yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana mendefinisikannya secara akurat.

Terkadang Eren menemukan lirikan matanya tertuju pada gadis berambut pirang itu duduk di sudut terdalam ruang makan para kadet. Eren tidak bermaksud, tapi otaknya menyuruh demikian. Seperti biasanya, Eren akan mendapati Annie menyantap hidangan makan malam seorang diri (atau dalam kondisi yang paling bagus, sesekali ada Mina disamping Annie jika ruang makan sedang penuh).

Hal ini terus berlanjut untuk besoknya, dan besoknya lagi, dan hari-hari ke depan. Annie akan datang lebih awal atau terlambat ke ruang makan, menunggu suasana lengang. Sekalipun berpapasan dengan orang lain, ia membalas sapaan sekenanya seolah hanya sebagai formalitas, atau bahkan tidak sama sekali. Ia berlalu begitu saja, secepat angin meniup jejak sepatu botnya di atas lantai kayu berdebu.

Di satu titik, Eren pada akhirnya menarik konklusi bahwa Annie sengaja mengisolasikan diri. Seakan ada garis batas yang memisahkan Annie dengan dunia luar (dengan _dirinya_ ). Tidak pula bisa ia langkahi dari dunia pancawarna miliknya menuju ke semesta monokrom Annie. Eren tidak tahu seberapa jauh garis batas itu melintang dan menjadi sekat yang Annie ciptakan. Tapi ia ingin telusuri setiap senti dan berharap menemukan ujungnya.

Tidak banyak kesempatan yang remaja laki-laki tersebut dapat untuk bisa bersua dengan Annie. Momen-momen kecil pertemuan mereka tak kunjung membuat Eren dapat menggali lebih dalam pribadi Annie, namun sebagai gantinya seulas senyum tipis merekah dari bibir pemilik mata biru langit saat latihan bersama telah memacu jantungnya lebih cepat dari seharusnya.

.

.

.

Kala itu adalah hari terakhir mereka sebagai kadet sebelum dalam hitungan menit kemudian memutuskan jalan mana yang nanti dipilih. Di malam yang diterangi cahaya obor yang terbakar nyalang, Eren menemukan Annie bersandar pada dinding bata. Ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat sosok tersebut semenjak latihan intensif bersama skuad Kapten Levi dan Pemimpin Pasukan Hange, ditambah karut-marut insiden pembunuhan misterius Sawney dan Bean tadi siang.

Perlahan, Annie ia dekati. Kakinya ia seret tanpa suara hingga berdiri di sebelah Annie. Tidak ada respon dari yang bersangkutan. Annie merasa tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran rekan sepantarannya itu.

"Divisi mana yang akan kaupilih?" Tanya Eren di sela kesunyian yang ditingkahi gemeretak kayu bakar.

" _Military Police._ Sudah jelas, bukan?"

Kepala Eren sedikit tertunduk. Jawaban yang sudah bisa ia prediksi sebelumnya. Yang artinya mereka harus berpisah jalan.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang dan berkecukupan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa hidup tenang kalau mengetahui masih ada titan yang berkeliaran di luar sana? Mereka bahkan sudah mencapai dinding Maria!" Eren tidak sabar menyuarakan opininya. Setengah berharap Annie berubah pikiran walau tahu kemungkinannya nol atau mungkin minus.

Annie menatap Eren. "Itulah tugas kalian sebagai _Survey Corps_ , kan? Mempertaruhkan nyawa demi kebebasan umat manusia?"

Eren diam. Dia tahu Annie benar. Pada dasarnya idealisme mereka berbeda. Eren Yeager yang heroik dan Annie Leonhardt yang apatis. Pada dasarnya pula mereka berdiri pada kutub yang bertolak belakang. Eren tahu semua ini namun ia ingin—sangat ingin—menerobos batas-batas yang ada.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Eren. Kau punya mimpi, begitu juga denganku. Dan aku harus tetap hidup untuk mimpi itu." lanjut Annie. Suaranya menipis. Nyaris tidak terdengar.

Alis cokelat Eren mengernyit. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tahu kalau kau tidak pernah mengatakannya? Kau selalu seperti ini, Annie. Menyimpan semuanya seorang diri."

"Ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa kau katakan pada siapa pun. Sebab, takkan ada yang dapat menolongmu selain dirimu sendiri." Annie menukas tajam. Menyudahi percakapan singkat keduanya.

Bibir Eren terasa kering. Lagi-lagi, Annie tidak menyisakan ruang kosong bagi siapapun dalam hidupnya. Tidak ada tempat untuk sebuah pertemanan yang manis. Tidak ada tempat untuk rasa saling percaya dan peduli. Tidak ada tempat untuk Eren huni. Sudahkah ia sampai di ujung garis batas dan menemui kebuntuan?

Para calon prajurit muda mulai berkumpul di tengah lapangan untuk perekrutan anggota _Survey Corps_. Satu per satu membentuk barisan. Annie hendak bersiap bergabung untuk mendengarkan pidato Komandan Erwin Smith ketika Eren berucap.

"Aku ingin menolongmu, Annie."

Langkah Annie terhenti. Ia menoleh cepat. Mata mereka saling bertemu dalam kesunyian.

"Kau tidak bisa."

Eren menangkap seberkas duka dalam sinar mata Annie yang redup.

.

.

.

.

Sembilan orang dari teman-teman seangkatan Eren diterima dalam kesatuan militer _Survey Corps_. Annie bukan salah satu di antaranya.

.

* * *

.

Kadangkala Eren berpikir lebih baik dinyamankan oleh kebohongan daripada disakiti kebenaran.

Eren berharap ini hanyalah kesalahan hipotesa atau lelucon di bulan April. Jauh di dasar hatinya, Eren berat untuk mengakui bahwa Annie adalah dalang di balik insiden Sawney dan Bean, sekaligus identitas asli dari Titan Wanita—Titan yang sama dengan yang telah membantai banyak prajurit _Survey Corps_ tanpa ampun dan mengakibatkan orang lain kehilangan anggota keluarga—sekalipun bukti-bukti kuat telah terhampar di pelupuk mata.

Eren Yeager, sang harapan umat manusia, berjuang keras mencari kebenaran yang tertimbun dalam ruang bawah tanah di distrik Shigansina. Saat ini tengah terjebak dalam pergumulan penolakan salah satu bentuk kebenaran. Demi Annie.

Eren ingin memberikan kesempatan bagi Annie sekali lagi. Mengulurkan tangan agar bisa menggapai Annie, meski spasi di antara mereka semakin melebar. Suaranya bergetar saat mencoba meyakinkan Annie.

Tetapi Mikasa benar. Dunia ini kejam.

Dan mungkin Annie adalah salah satu korban kekejaman dunia.

Eren melepas keraguan. Bertarung untuk kedua kalinya. Hingga pada detik-detik terakhir, Eren tetap mempertanyakan motif Annie bertarung. Eren tidak pernah berhenti untuk berusaha memahami seorang Annie Leonhardt. Sekalipun Annie adalah epitome akan pecahan enigma.

Kesempatan itu kembali datang jika Annie berhasil ditangkap. Eren sudah begitu dekat dengan jawaban akan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang membuncah dalam kepalanya, ketika Annie menutup akses total.

Annie memilih membawa rahasianya ikut terperangkap dalam kristalisasi. Mungkin tahun depan, atau satu dekade mendatang, atau mungkin untuk _selama-lamanya_.

.

.

.

.

Eren menghentikan laju langkah kaki. Ia merasa sudah sangat lama berlari tetapi tak kunjung menemukan ujungnya. Seakan ia berputar-putar di tempat yang sama. Kabut yang melayang mengaburkan jarak pandang dan Eren tidak menemukan Annie di mana pun. Ia melihat ke bawah kakinya.

Garis batas itu telah menghilang. Sebab Annie telah melangkah terlalu jauh ke tempat yang tidak bisa Eren jangkau.

.

.

.

 _fin_

.

* * *

 **A/N:** saya masih sebel dengan anime snk yang merubah elemen penting di adegan pertarungan Eren-Annie di tengah kota. jadi, yang di fic ini adalah versi manganya.

Terima kasih sudah membaca 8D


End file.
